Evil Deities
Evil Deities or Demon Gods were legendary figures in the New World, who appeared some time after the demise of the Eight Greed KingsLN V.1 Ch.5: "The magic sealed within the crystal could summon the most powerful angel known to man. It was an angel that had single-handedly destroyed a Demon God that rampaged throughout the land two hundred years ago." ;http://skythewood.blogspot.sg/2014/10/O15.html . Evil Deities spread chaos and destruction throughout the land until they were all eventually defeated or sealed by the Thirteen Heroes. LN V.1 C.5:" And one more — the Demon Gods. He had heard that the Thirteen Heroes had defeated and sealed away the Demon Gods. Judging by that wave of evil from just now, that must have been a Demon God about to break its seal."; http://skythewood.blogspot.sg/2014/10/O15.html Background Not much is known about what the Evil Deities were, or their number. They were estimated to be immensely powerful by New World's standards. Evil Deities only desire, as far as anyone knew, was to destroy everything that cross their path. It is also believed that they were not beings originally from the New World, much like their predecessors, the Six Great Gods and the Eight Greed Kings who came here before them. According to the dwarves' history of the Dwarf Kingdom, its country's capital Feo Berkana was once targeted by one of the Evil Deities who is the cause for killing most members of the royal family. In addition to that, many countries had been destroyed by the Evil Deities two hundred years ago, which was why there were very few countries with no more than two hundred years of history. It wasn't just human kingdoms that were destroyed during that era, countries composed of demi-humans and other heteromorphic species perished as well. Within their ranks would be the Demon God of Insects, which the Platinum Dragon LordLN V.7 Intermission: "Tsa sounded like it had broken out in a cold sweat, and shook its head. At the same time, it recalled another one of its old friends — one who had fought the Demon Gods by its side, who had performed great deeds in the battle against the Vermin Demon God."; http://skythewood.blogspot.sg/2015/09/O735.html and EvileyeLN V.6 Ch.9: " Evileye answered Tia’s question: “It’s an insect-killing spell, Verminbane. There was an insectile Demon God among the Demon Gods 200 years ago. So I invented this spell to wipe out the insects it summoned. Ah, well, it’s something like a unique creation.”; http://skythewood.blogspot.sg/2015/08/O69_25.html" have spoken of, when battling it alongside the Thirteen Heroes. Although its unknown if this being was one and the same kind they were fighting together. Moreover, a being known as the king of the demons, the Demon God had led demons under his banner while having almost exterminated the entire world. The Demon God had met its end at the hands of the Thirteen Heroes, which vanquished it, and in a certain place it was still possible to see traces of that battle. In addition to that, there was also a being known as the 'Dragon God' who became the last and final opponent for the Thirteen Heroes to have fought against during their adventures together. In the Web Novel, their battle marked the end of the Thirteen Heroes as they were said to be defeated by it. However, after returning from the battle, the Thirteen Heroes kept silent concerning the "Dragon God," and the truth remains in darkness. Chronology The Undead King Arc Nigun Grid Luin, upon witnessing the unbelievable powers of Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo accused the two of being Evil Deities. The Sealed Evil Tree Arc Pinison Pol Perlia vaguely mentioned a group of powerful monsters that nearly destroyed the world. According to her one of these monsters hid in the Great Forest of Tob. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc When the workers from the Baharuth Empire began to explore the surface of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, they theorized it to be a ruin from a time before the rampage of the Evil Deities. The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc Gondo Firebeard mentioned the the Evil Deities in his explanation of the decline of Runecraft to Ainz Ooal Gown. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc When Jaldabaoth attacked the Holy Kingdom, Kelart Custodio estimated his power to be greater than that of the Evil Deities. Strength Evil Deities were extremely powerful according to the New World's standards, requiring the Thirteen Heroes to face and destroy each of them one by one. While at the same time, it seems apparent that the Evil Deities were not all equally powerful as they've been defeated in different ways. However, most of them, if not all, did not exceed level 60. Some may have been weaker, as stated by the Nigun Grid Luin of the Sunlight Scripture that one such Evil Deity was actually slain by the Dominion Authority and its 7th tier attack spell "Holy Smite", which according to Ainz, is weak. Based on the Web Novel, it seems the Evil Deities are capable of using 7th tier spellsWN 60 Settings: "The demon gods seemed to use the 7th Rank."; https://frostfire10.wordpress.com/2017/06/13/overlord-first-half-chapter-60-settings/ . Trivia * In the Web Novel, it is hinted that the Evil Deities were beings that once served under the Six Great Gods. WN 60 Settings: "　Demon Gods: Beings that were sealed by the 13 Heroes. Existence that could be known as the Demon Kings? The deities that once served the Six Great God fell and became the Demon Gods?"; https://frostfire10.wordpress.com/2017/06/13/overlord-first-half-chapter-60-settings/ . * The battle against the Demon God was one that transcended the racial barrier among the Thirteen Heroes. * According to Nigun of the Sunlight Scripture, he has heard that the Thirteen Heroes had defeated and sealed away the Evil Deities, implying that not all of them are completely wipe out for good. LN V.1 Ch.5: "He had heard that the Thirteen Heroes had defeated and sealed away the Demon Gods. Judging by that wave of evil from just now, that must have been a Demon God about to break its seal."; http://skythewood.blogspot.sg/2014/10/O15.html * It is speculated that Zy'tl Q'ae might also have been one of these Evil Deites. Category:Terminology Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Demons Category:Legendary Figures References